empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mark of Fiery Legend Gaiden/About the Great Shade
Josh the Hedgehog: It's easy to shoot near the rim. Boarding will help you. 12:36 Spongebob100 I see. 12:36 Josh the Hedgehog We'll continue TP after few minutes. I'm still having lunch. 12:36 Spongebob100 Ok. 12:37 Josh the Hedgehog Done. I'll be switching connections for a while. We have construction ongoing above our house. Brb. 12:41 Spongebob100 Ok. Welcome to the Awesome Void Ray's Main Continuity Wikia chat 12:43 Josh the Hedgehog Back. Thanks for waiting. Continue? 12:46 Spongebob100 Sure 12:48 Josh the Hedgehog (My turn. I was not finished with what Solearia said.) DARKEST PART OF THE STORM has joined the chat. 12:49 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM hello 12:49 Josh the Hedgehog (yo yo) 12:50 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM did I miss anything 12:50 Josh the Hedgehog (Darien, chat TP?) 12:50 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM (Heh *sure 12:51 Josh the Hedgehog (Jack, you're on!) (Jack, you joining?) 12:52 Spongebob100 (Yes. Sorry for the wait.) 12:53 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm:(asleep) 12:53 Josh the Hedgehog (No prob) Joshua sat down on the cool grass. He saw someone from the horizon. "Big bro~!" a petite girl called. "Severina?" Joshua wondered. (Dead TP) 1:00 Spongebob100 (Huh?) (Where do I start?) 1:02 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: flies by) 1:02 Josh the Hedgehog (We're in teh Ventilus Grasslands.) 1:03 Spongebob100 (Oh I see.) (Which characters should I use?) 1:03 Josh the Hedgehog (Depends on you.) 1:04 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm:( Whoops doing a mid air flip) 1:04 Spongebob100 (OK, should I use Jack & Patricia or Valius?) 1:05 Josh the Hedgehog (It's AVR's Main Continuity, so roll with canon characters.) (Valius is a canon character in the Ancient Kings series.) 1:06 Spongebob100 (Oh alright then, but why canon? Don't you mean that were all created Fanon characters in this AVR continuity?) 1:07 Josh the Hedgehog (Nope. Fan made characters are not part of the roleplays I create.) 1:08 Spongebob100 (Oh I see. Sorry.) 1:08 Josh the Hedgehog (That's why I helped you create your own persona. All personas that I helped create are canon. And no prob, bro.) 1:09 Spongebob100 (Oh I see.) 1:10 Josh the Hedgehog "Big bro, where's Valius? I've been waiting for him and I'm tired now..." asked Severina. 1:11 Spongebob100 Valius: (flies by, catching Darkstorm) Gotcha. 1:11 Josh the Hedgehog "Over there," said Joshua. "Valius~!" exclaimed Severina. 1:12 Spongebob100 Valius: (sets Darkstorm down gently on his feet & goes up to Joshua & Severina) Good day to you, your majesties. 1:13 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Gor'ron 1:13 Spongebob100 Valius: (turns to Darkstorm) Greetings, who are you? 1:13 Josh the Hedgehog "No need for majesty stuff, dearie. We're friends around these parts," replied Severina. "Heh'ria Darkstorm." "Greetings to both of you," answered Joshua. 1:14 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Drak'Vorkata Darkstorm of Apocalia, Heh'ria Severina 1:15 Spongebob100 Valius: Greetings Darkstorm, my name is Valius Avidracon. 1:15 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Tis charming to meet thee 1:16 Spongebob100 Valius: (turns to Severina) So, is there anything you want to talk to me about, Severina? 1:16 Josh the Hedgehog (Heh'ria is female speak for hello in ancient Antiquian tongue. Opposite is Hahrna.) 1:17 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM (oh 1:17 Josh the Hedgehog "Are things good with you and Sir Flarius?" asked Severina. 1:18 Spongebob100 Valius: Things are going good. Flarius & I have to continue our practice training to keep our skills sharp as a blade. 1:19 Josh the Hedgehog "Cool! I've been looking forward to see your duels every day." 1:19 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darsktorm: King Joshua we must speak in private 1:19 Josh the Hedgehog "I heed," replied Joshua. 1:20 Spongebob100 Valius: Thank you very much, Severina. Your very nice. 1:22 Josh the Hedgehog "Valius, I've been planning to tag along with your adventures with Sir Flarius. I wanna see what battle is like! I have my lance to use for battle, but it's plain decor for a long time." 1:22 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: The great shade has moved past the Novalin system 1:22 Josh the Hedgehog "Does this reek of danger?" inquired Joshua. 1:23 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darsktorm: not in our area yet but it could raise some issues 1:24 Josh the Hedgehog "I see." Joshua gazed at the sky. 1:25 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: I wish to post guards out side the major cities 1:25 Josh the Hedgehog "Can I tag along, Valius~?" pleaded Severina. Spongebob100 has left the chat. Spongebob100 has joined the chat. 1:26 Spongebob100 Valius: Severina, I would be very happy that you tag along with me & Flarius. It would be an honour. 1:27 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: preparing to open a rift to let his best soldiers enter 1:27 Josh the Hedgehog "Yay~! I hope I can be of assistance, especially to you," said Severina. "We can exchange some of our veteran troops to defend Apocalia and Antiquus," planned Joshua. 1:29 Spongebob100 Valius: (to Severina) Thank you very much, my lady. 1:29 Josh the Hedgehog DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Spongebob100 Private Messages DARKEST PART OF THE STORM 1 12:35 Josh the Hedgehog From afar. It's easy to shoot near the rim. Boarding will help you. 12:36 Spongebob100 I see. 12:36 Josh the Hedgehog We'll continue TP after few minutes. I'm still having lunch. 12:36 Spongebob100 Ok. 12:37 Josh the Hedgehog Done. I'll be switching connections for a while. We have construction ongoing above our house. Brb. 12:41 Spongebob100 Ok. Welcome to the Awesome Void Ray's Main Continuity Wikia chat 12:43 Josh the Hedgehog Back. Thanks for waiting. Continue? 12:46 Spongebob100 Sure 12:48 Josh the Hedgehog (My turn. I was not finished with what Solearia said.) DARKEST PART OF THE STORM has joined the chat. 12:49 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM hello 12:49 Josh the Hedgehog (yo yo) 12:50 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM did I miss anything 12:50 Josh the Hedgehog (Darien, chat TP?) 12:50 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM (Heh *sure 12:51 Josh the Hedgehog (Jack, you're on!) (Jack, you joining?) 12:52 Spongebob100 (Yes. Sorry for the wait.) 12:53 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm:(asleep) 12:53 Josh the Hedgehog (No prob) Joshua sat down on the cool grass. He saw someone from the horizon. "Big bro~!" a petite girl called. "Severina?" Joshua wondered. (Dead TP) 1:00 Spongebob100 (Huh?) (Where do I start?) 1:02 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: flies by) 1:02 Josh the Hedgehog (We're in teh Ventilus Grasslands.) 1:03 Spongebob100 (Oh I see.) (Which characters should I use?) 1:03 Josh the Hedgehog (Depends on you.) 1:04 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm:( Whoops doing a mid air flip) 1:04 Spongebob100 (OK, should I use Jack & Patricia or Valius?) 1:05 Josh the Hedgehog (It's AVR's Main Continuity, so roll with canon characters.) (Valius is a canon character in the Ancient Kings series.) 1:06 Spongebob100 (Oh alright then, but why canon? Don't you mean that were all created Fanon characters in this AVR continuity?) 1:07 Josh the Hedgehog (Nope. Fan made characters are not part of the roleplays I create.) 1:08 Spongebob100 (Oh I see. Sorry.) 1:08 Josh the Hedgehog (That's why I helped you create your own persona. All personas that I helped create are canon. And no prob, bro.) 1:09 Spongebob100 (Oh I see.) 1:10 Josh the Hedgehog "Big bro, where's Valius? I've been waiting for him and I'm tired now..." asked Severina. 1:11 Spongebob100 Valius: (flies by, catching Darkstorm) Gotcha. 1:11 Josh the Hedgehog "Over there," said Joshua. "Valius~!" exclaimed Severina. 1:12 Spongebob100 Valius: (sets Darkstorm down gently on his feet & goes up to Joshua & Severina) Good day to you, your majesties. 1:13 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Gor'ron 1:13 Spongebob100 Valius: (turns to Darkstorm) Greetings, who are you? 1:13 Josh the Hedgehog "No need for majesty stuff, dearie. We're friends around these parts," replied Severina. "Heh'ria Darkstorm." "Greetings to both of you," answered Joshua. 1:14 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Drak'Vorkata Darkstorm of Apocalia, Heh'ria Severina 1:15 Spongebob100 Valius: Greetings Darkstorm, my name is Valius Avidracon. 1:15 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Tis charming to meet thee 1:16 Spongebob100 Valius: (turns to Severina) So, is there anything you want to talk to me about, Severina? 1:16 Josh the Hedgehog (Heh'ria is female speak for hello in ancient Antiquian tongue. Opposite is Hahrna.) 1:17 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM (oh 1:17 Josh the Hedgehog "Are things good with you and Sir Flarius?" asked Severina. 1:18 Spongebob100 Valius: Things are going good. Flarius & I have to continue our practice training to keep our skills sharp as a blade. 1:19 Josh the Hedgehog "Cool! I've been looking forward to see your duels every day." 1:19 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darsktorm: King Joshua we must speak in private 1:19 Josh the Hedgehog "I heed," replied Joshua. 1:20 Spongebob100 Valius: Thank you very much, Severina. Your very nice. 1:22 Josh the Hedgehog "Valius, I've been planning to tag along with your adventures with Sir Flarius. I wanna see what battle is like! I have my lance to use for battle, but it's plain decor for a long time." 1:22 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: The great shade has moved past the Novalin system 1:22 Josh the Hedgehog "Does this reek of danger?" inquired Joshua. 1:23 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darsktorm: not in our area yet but it could raise some issues 1:24 Josh the Hedgehog "I see." Joshua gazed at the sky. 1:25 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: I wish to post guards out side the major cities 1:25 Josh the Hedgehog "Can I tag along, Valius~?" pleaded Severina. Spongebob100 has left the chat. Spongebob100 has joined the chat. 1:26 Spongebob100 Valius: Severina, I would be very happy that you tag along with me & Flarius. It would be an honour. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Ra'ha 1:29 Josh the Hedgehog Severina blushes. "Well then, I'll prepare those troops you need, Dark," said Joshua. 1:30 Spongebob100 Valius: (smiles at Severina) 1:31 Josh the Hedgehog "Time to tip the scales!" chanted Severina, summoning her spear 1:31 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm's best soldiers walk in 1:32 Josh the Hedgehog called Avia. "Greetings, brave warriors of Apocalia," said Joshua. 1:33 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM they bow 1:35 Spongebob100 Valius: (to Severina) Very well, my lady. (Readies his axe) 1:35 Josh the Hedgehog "My turn," whispered Joshua, creating a rift to Zephyeur Castle. Mechanical troops emerged and saluted at the two rulers. "Awaiting orders," they spoke. 1:36 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darsktorm: defend the realms the great shade is arising 1:37 Josh the Hedgehog "At thy command," they confirmed. They walk to the rift that Darkstorm created. 1:38 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Ajar 1:39 Josh the Hedgehog "There you go, Dark," replied Joshua. 1:40 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Thank you Your Majesty 1:40 Josh the Hedgehog "No problem." "Our next adventure awaits, Valius~!" Severina exclaimed. VenomTheEchidna has joined the chat. 1:41 VenomTheEchidna Lol random jump 1:42 Josh the Hedgehog (Lol) 1:42 Spongebob100 Valius: Your right, Severina. Let us move. 1:42 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM hai 1:42 VenomTheEchidna Hey. Tired. 1:43 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM anyone want cake 1:43 VenomTheEchidna No. -.- 1:43 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Bakuu tackles Rey) 1:43 VenomTheEchidna Why. 1:43 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM cause I made some 1:44 VenomTheEchidna No why'd he tackle Rey? Let's continue that team TP we had with SB. 12:00 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM kk 12:01 Josh the Hedgehog About the Great Shade. 12:01 Spongebob100 Alright then 12:01 Josh the Hedgehog My move. 12:01 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM (the great shade is the new evil that is threatening the multiverse since Everburn turned hero) 12:01 Josh the Hedgehog (Yup.) Severina levitates, waiting for Valius. 12:02 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn:(Runs past) 12:02 Spongebob100 Valius: (comes over to Severina) Greetings Severina. 12:03 Josh the Hedgehog Joshua noticed Everburn. "So you have arrived as well, Vorkata." "Let's go to Flarius' place, Valius~!" said Severina. 12:03 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: of course my lord I am married to your daughter 12:04 Spongebob100 Valius: Right, let us move. (Flies off with Severina in her arms, bridal style, to find Flarius) "his" 12:06 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: spots them) Friends of your my lord? 12:06 Josh the Hedgehog Joshua agreed to Everburn. 12:06 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM *yours 12:06 Josh the Hedgehog "Two friends, but the girl is my younger sister." 12:07 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: Of Course should I keep watch? 12:08 Josh the Hedgehog "You can come with me to do so. Severina delights in adventures, but I need to see if she's okay. They're quite close with Valius." "He's a tad hasty with my sister's body." 12:09 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: (Puts his armor oun and sheathes his fire sword) 12:09 Josh the Hedgehog Joshua temporarily gave Everburn the power of flight with Ancient Aerokinesis. "Let's follow them," said Joshua as he flies off in moderate speed. 12:12 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn follows 12:12 Josh the Hedgehog With Severina and Valius... "You're so nice as to carry a princess so gently~" commented Severina. 12:13 Spongebob100 Valius: Your very welcome, you are as graceful as you were very nice. Valius: (gently lands & gently sets Severina down on her feet) Here you go. (Looks around for Flarius) Flarius? We're here to visit. 12:17 Josh the Hedgehog "So sweet..." she said. "Although I can fly." "Valius, so you have arrived," said Flarius. Flarius was seen handling his Pyrogenic Ax and keeping guard in Draconia. 12:18 Spongebob100 Valius: Yes, Severina & I are ready for our adventures. Are you ready to join us on the trip? 12:19 Josh the Hedgehog "I have joined you since you were yet young, Valius." "The princess is willing to join? We need to ask King Joshua for permission first." "Accepted," said Joshua, standing behind them with Everburn. 12:20 Spongebob100 Valius: (turns to Joshua & Everburn) Oh, greetings Joshua & Everburn. 12:21 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn:(Hmmmm 12:23 Josh the Hedgehog "Hmmmm..." "Yay~!" exclaimed the princess. Spongebob100 has left the chat. 12:24 Josh the Hedgehog "Valius, protect my sister at all costs. I will be in debt to you," said Joshua. Spongebob100 has joined the chat. 12:25 Spongebob100 Valius: I will try my best to protect her for you, oh mighty King. 12:27 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: I will be watching you Spongebob100 has left the chat. Spongebob100 has joined the chat. 12:29 Josh the Hedgehog "I understand, Valius. Everburn will be watching if you do wrong with her." 12:29 Spongebob100 Valius: (nods) Valius: I understand. 12:30 Josh the Hedgehog "Well then. Seves, come with them. Report from time to time, okay?" "Yes, big bro~!" Severina agrred. *agreed. Spongebob100 has left the chat. 12:31 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: walking with them Valius: Come along Severina & Flarius, it's time that our journey for adventure has begun. 12:33 Josh the Hedgehog "Yes, right away!" "Agreed," Flarius said, carrying his ax. Severina elegantly spun her lance named Avia. Everburn: hmph Spongebob100 has joined the chat. 12:35 Josh the Hedgehog "What's the matter?" asked Joshua. (brb for a sec.) Valius: (carries his ax as well) Everburn: Just skeptical 12:38 Josh the Hedgehog "Why's that?" (lol didn't work. Refreshing again.) Welcome to the Awesome Void Ray's Main Continuity Wikia chat 12:40 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: Call it a trust issue 12:40 Josh the Hedgehog "I see." "You doubt Valius somewhat?" (dead) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) 12:46 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: Understood 12:46 Josh the Hedgehog "Oh, I see." Spongebob100 has left the chat. 12:52 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: sharpens his sword) 12:54 Josh the Hedgehog Suddenly, a battalion of Obsidian Golemites emerged from the ground. Spongebob100 has joined the chat. 12:55 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: CONTACTS 12:55 Josh the Hedgehog "What are these things?!" complained Severina. Flarius bludgeoned two Obsidian Golemites in one swing of his axe. "Mysterious entities emerged from the earth!" (test) ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Who's watching this in DECEMBER? ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬﻿ (end test) (lol) 1:03 Spongebob100 Valius: What do you think it means? (Readies his axe) 1:04 Josh the Hedgehog The Obsidian Golemites surrounded the gang. 1:04 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn:(Unsheathes his sword) 1:06 Josh the Hedgehog Severina stretched forth her lance. A blast of wind crushed an Obsidian Golemite into dust. 1:07 Spongebob100 Valius: Prepare yourselves, everyone! 1:09 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: got it Gtg guys I will return in a few moments DARKEST PART OF THE STORM has left the chat. 1:12 Josh the Hedgehog (kk) "Time to tip the scales again!" chanted Severina, impaling three Obsidian Golemites. Joshua pulverized five with Ancient Aerokinesis. 1:24 Spongebob100 Valius: (launches waves of fire at the Obsidian Golemites with his "Wings of Fire") DARKEST PART OF THE STORM has joined the chat. 1:26 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn:(Using heat wave) Spongebob100 has left the chat. Spongebob100 has joined the chat. 1:30 Josh the Hedgehog The Obsidian Golemites were charred, leaving black marks. However, without intense pressure, they are left intact. Spongebob100 has left the chat. 1:30 Josh the Hedgehog Some Obsidian Golemites were crushed by force. Spongebob100 has joined the chat. Spongebob100 has left the chat. Spongebob100 has joined the chat. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: huh? 1:35 Spongebob100 Valius: (breathes large amounts of fire at the Obsidian Golemites & continues using fire breath at them with pressure) 1:35 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn:(Roars) 1:36 Josh the Hedgehog The remaining Obsidian Golemites completely melted into lava. Spongebob100 has left the chat. Spongebob100 has joined the chat. 1:40 Spongebob100 Valius: Phew. 1:41 Josh the Hedgehog Joshua clapped his hands. Severina cheered for him. Spongebob100 has left the chat. 1:43 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn:(pants) 1:44 Josh the Hedgehog Flarius comforted Everburn. Joshua and Severina walked over to Everburn. 1:49 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn:(Coughs smoke) Spongebob100 has joined the chat. 1:54 Josh the Hedgehog "Are you okay, Everburn?" Joshua asked. 1:54 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: yeah Spongebob100 has left the chat. Spongebob100 has joined the chat. 1:56 Josh the Hedgehog "Don't exert too much, all right~?" Severina said. 1:58 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: understood 1:58 Josh the Hedgehog "Good!" she exclaimed. Spongebob100 has left the chat. Spongebob100 has joined the chat. 2:07 Spongebob100 Valius: (goes up to Everburn) Remember, we must stay close together no matter what happens. If we lose our focus, even for a moment, we would get ambushed without even knowing. 2:11 Josh the Hedgehog "I agree," Joshua said. (dead, again) 2:19 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM sorry Everburn:(Meditates) Spongebob100 has left the chat. 2:20 Josh the Hedgehog "What's with this, all of a sudden?" asked Joshua. "About the Great Shade, I guess~" replied Severina. Spongebob100 has joined the chat. 2:21 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: Makes sense 2:21 Josh the Hedgehog "Yup!" she agreed. Spongebob100 has left the chat. 2:27 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: I must return, Aeravelia is summoning me Spongebob100 has joined the chat. 2:29 Josh the Hedgehog "I heed," Joshua said. He opened a rift to Zephyeur Castle. 2:30 Spongebob100 Valius: This must it, it must've been a forbidden castle of the darkness. 2:30 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn run through 2:30 Josh the Hedgehog "That's my castle, actually," Joshua said. 2:31 Spongebob100 Valius: My apologies. It's hard to keep track with all of the enemy creatures lurking around. 2:32 Josh the Hedgehog "Oh?" Joshua wondered. Severina giggled. 2:33 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm smokes in 2:35 Josh the Hedgehog "Whoa, speak of Ishtukham," Joshua said. 2:39 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Gor'ron 2:39 Josh the Hedgehog "Hi Lord Yo," Joshua jested. "Heh'ria, Darkstorm!" Severina greeted. 2:41 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm:(Noogies Joshua) 2:42 Josh the Hedgehog (lol whats noogies?) 2:43 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM (yOU DUNNO?) 2:44 Josh the Hedgehog (nope, ur text is twisted) (i think u mean snuggles) 2:44 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM (No he gave him a noogie its a playfull head poke 2:44 Josh the Hedgehog (oh wait) (of course i dont know) (i'm not american lol) "Silly Yo," said Joshua. Severina giggled. 2:45 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM (this is because of that greeting isn't it) 2:46 Josh the Hedgehog (yupyup) 2:48 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm:(hmmm 2:51 Josh the Hedgehog "Jokes aside, how is the Great Shade issue going?" 2:52 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: nothing to report so far 2:52 Josh the Hedgehog "Oh great." (trollface) (lol) 2:52 Spongebob100 Valius: (looks around carefully) Valius: Tell me, what is the Great Shade exactly? Please elaborate. 2:53 Josh the Hedgehog "Yo, please elaborate for him." 2:54 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: We are unsure gtg guys 2:55 Josh the Hedgehog (kk bai) 2:55 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM its my finial final tomorrow DARKEST PART OF THE STORM has left the chat. 2:55 Josh the Hedgehog "Darkstorm told me that he sensed it passing through the Novalian system." 2:58 Spongebob100 Valius: I see. What type of Great Shade are we facing? 2:58 Josh the Hedgehog "I have no knowledge of it. May it be some enormous force or something." 3:00 Spongebob100 Valius: A greater force to be reckoned with. I see. 3:00 Josh the Hedgehog "Yeah." Joshua glanced at Darkstorm, but he already disappeared. "What? Just for a brief moment..." 3:01 Spongebob100 Valius: I believe there's nothing else we can do, except waiting. 3:02 Josh the Hedgehog "Of course." "But those thingies... Are they linked to the Great Shade, too~?" asked the princess. "Beats me," Joshua replied. 3:03 Spongebob100 Valius: We are unsure about this.